1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor package using the PCB, and more particularly, to a PCB corresponding to a semiconductor chip having a fine-pitch connection terminal, and a semiconductor package using the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic industries and increased user demand, electronic devices are being further miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Consequently, semiconductor devices used in electronic devices are also required to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Thus, a semiconductor chip having a fine-pitch connection terminal is required, but an electric defect may be generated while connecting the semiconductor chip and a PCB.